


Wings of fire  OC Roleplay

by orphan_account



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A roleplay for everyone.The war goes on, ever day dragons die, ever day a battle is fought.Everyone is free to choose their own roles.





	1. Chapter 1

Ok so rules.

  1. No cussing
  2. Nothing inappropriate
  3. No killing 
  4. And only two characters per user



Put all this info in the comments below and i'll see if you can join the rp.

Name:

Age:

Role:

Tribe:

Gender:

Siblings: (optional)

Powers:

Description:

 

Good or Evil:

 

Ok so hope everyone enjoys this Rp

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So lets Rp

Ok so the Roleplay is about a war between the tribes.

(Not canon) (no canon characters allowed)

 

Everyone part of the roleplay

Username: lightangel2007

Name: Rosa

Age: 7 (mental 17)

Role: assassin

Tribe: Rainwing/skywing

Gender: female

Siblings: (optional) 

Powers: flys fast, vemon.

Description: usually a dark purple with hints of ginger red. Blue eyes. Very pretty

 Good or Evil: 9/10 good 1/10 evil

Username: SemperAeternumQue

Name: Turquoise

Age: 8

Role: Thief from Scorpions' den. Wants to go to college, but doesn't have any money.

Tribe: Sandwing

Gender: Female

Siblings: (optional) None biologically, although is very close with a female dragon called Succulent who wants to be a healer.

Powers: Good at stealing things, poisonous tail, breathing fire, observant, strange powers from a stone in her forehead.

Description: Lithe and lean small Sandwing of 8 years old. Skinny but strong especially in her tail. Classic sandy scales, unusual turquoise eyes. Possibly animus touched turquoise stone in her forehead. Literate, but doesn't have access to many books so is not very well read.

Good or Evil: Chaotic good. She is generally fighting for the good side but uses some morally grey techniques, as she was raised in Scorpions' den and will do what it takes to survive.

 

 

 

Roleplay is in the Comments

 


End file.
